


Soycord Giveaway Rant

by Sai_JSY



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai_JSY/pseuds/Sai_JSY
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Soycord Giveaway Rant

Warning: This literally doesn't make sense. Bad vibes and ranting ahead. Just save yourself the time and your good mood.

It's 3:04AM.

I'm supposed to be sleeping right now. I tried that already and failed spectacularly. I can't stop thinking about everything. It's annoying, honestly. I spent more than 8 hours today studying, trying to learn some math, fighting against myself trying to not literally fall asleep. And when I finally get tilted and give up (because I notice that 4 of those 8 hours were spent on the same math excercise. 6+ months of procrastination btw) and lie in my bed to sleep, my brain decides to fuck me and start thinking about whatever. So I decide to turn my PC back on and start writing this. 

And now I don't even know what to type. Great. 

I didn't want to write something for her birthday this time, I already did that last year. So lame. Not like I know how to do anything else though. I knew this was going to happen, I just wanted to trick myself into thinking I was going to come up something else until I eventually decided that I was going to write something one week before deadline.

Speaking of last year: Those were good times… Ace kid at school with barely any effort, actually talking to people in real life, going out when I felt like it, overall cool stuff. I still had my I-DLE euphoria too around june last year, since I barely joined the fandom and K-Pop overall during april and got into their more “hidden” content the following months. It's easy to notice that stuff when you read my submission for this giveaway from last year, it is so corny. I thought you were supposed to cringe at stuff that happened 3+ years ago, not a few months ago, oh well.

But now everything's kinda doomed, isn't it? 2020 has been a little bit not good if you ask me. It's a meme. First the world is on fire, then on the edge of world war, then some random virus that has us locked up for 78 days (I'm betting for 100+. At what point quarantine starts being unconstitutional? Idk), mental health at an all time low worldwide, now on the edge of civil war in the US… What's next? That's only the global stuff, and to be honest the only stuff that matters. Who cares about some random edgy teen lmao.

But some things didn't really change. Soyeon still makes me happy. I-DLE still makes me happy. Just, in a different way? Is she still a “motivation”? I used that word to describe her last year. Is she still one?

Yes. For me? I don't think so. If I were motivated, instead of writing a rant at 3:50AM I would be sleeping so I could wake up early next morning and do more math for 8+ hours, just so “I can get a real job so I can have money and fill my dreams of having Idle merch/seeing Idle live”. I wouldn't even be able to get a job if I were qualified/wanted to, since no one would hire anyone right now. Who knows when I will be able to be a cashier at McDonald's?

But Soyeon still makes me happy. It's just different. I guess it did change. It feels like everything is on fire but im hiding in my tiny cozy Soyeon shed. I doubted her so much when Oh My God was announced, it's annoying when I look back to it. I bitched so much. “Only 3 songs in this mini, we BP now” ; “stupid theories, we LOONA now”... Bitching is the reason I block people on Discord, I don't want anyone throwing rocks to my tiny cozy shed. I loved I Trust so much. How does she do it? I went from endless bitching to falling in love with it. Amazing.

What am I even saying anymore, that last paragraph doesn't even make sense. One topic per paragraph, dumbass. Dumbass is a word a friend of mine uses often. Today I got mad at that friend. Remember the “I got mad at math” part earlier? Yeah, I got mad.

This text doesn't make sense, for real, it's just a rant I'm writing with the lame excuse of it being a giveaway submission. I guess I am at the same point I was when I first got into I-DLE in 2019? Am I lower? At least now I know exactly where to resort to: My tiny cozy shed.

Why?  
Why do we love Soyeon?  
Why do YOU love Soyeon?  
Why do I love Soyeon?

“We love her for her "unpretty" past, her great present, her bright future. We love her because she deserves it. We do it so she can be happy. We are Yellowwall.” – renenber that?.

She's just one of the few things that make me happy right now man. It's even more annoying because I don't even have it that bad compared to other people. Everyone is getting shafted these days. She got a whole ass world tour cancelled and I'm sad because I can't have math classes. When something goes wrong for her I get more annoyed. If I'm not one of the people that have it really bad then why do I feel like this? So annoying.

Again, doesn't make sense. But I'm just writing what I feel like ranting about. Literally malding on a Microsoft Word document. I don't even know if someone will read it. If you do, sorry for the bad vibe. Everything just kinda sucks now that the tiny cozy shed is on a break that she deserves, and I felt like rambling about it.

I just really fucking love Soyeon, even though now I cringe when I write it. That's just how it is.

It's 4:45AM now, that didn't take long. Goes to show how little thought I put into this. Maybe I will go to sleep. Good night.


End file.
